


Bard's Eye View - An XWP Podcast

by ProfessorFlimflam, Wonko



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Meta, Other, Podcast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlimflam/pseuds/ProfessorFlimflam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonko/pseuds/Wonko
Summary: FlimFlam and Wonko, rewatching Xena, having some laughs.A Xena rewatch and review podcast.





	1. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pilot episode of the internet's premiere podcast with an English lesbian and a Scottish lesbian talking about Xena for a minute.
> 
> Your humble hosts introduce themselves to you and reminisce on how Xena Warrior Princess came to have her own show.

I can't embed the player because the host website isn't whitelisted on AO3 for embedding audio, so here instead is a link to go listen on podbean.

[Bard's Eye View - The Pilot Episode](https://bardseyeview.podbean.com/e/pilot-1611537132/)


	2. Sins of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FlimFlam and Wonko review Sins of the Past. Why is Lucy Lawless so pretty? Why are we, two lesbians, thirsting over Draco? Just what exactly is the average Greek warlord's business model? These, and other questions, will not be answered in this review.

[Listen on Podbean](https://bardseyeview.podbean.com/e/sins-of-the-past-1611571312)

...or subscribe on Apple Podcasts, Google Podcasts, Spotify or Amazon Music.


End file.
